


little red and the werewolf

by gamergrrl



Series: the fabulous misadventures of kaegay akamatsu [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/F, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergrrl/pseuds/gamergrrl
Summary: On her way to Tojo's house, Himiko meets a werewolf. Maybe not all wolves are as scary as they seem at first...





	little red and the werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> done per request of @Yuuki_Terumi_OM!

The woods were a frightful place to be this time of day. Not that Himiko, the greatest mage who ever lived, was scared. Not in the slightest…!

If anything, she was feeling sleepy...and bored... She grimaced as her stomach grumbled. Now I really wish I’d eaten some of Tenko’s tea cakes. It was tempting to reach into the basket and take a bite of just one, but no. Himiko had to think of Kirumi. 

Kirumi was incredibly sick, and Tenko had made some of her tea cakes as a get-well-soon gift. SInce Tenko was busy teaching aikido lessons at her dojo, it was up to Himiko to deliver them.

A simple quest, but it’d taken a lot of mana to even enter the woods. Himiko drew her red cape around her shoulders tighter and kept walking. 

An owl hooted, the only sound that could be heard besides the light crunch that came when Himiko’s boots stepped on the fallen leaves. As she trudged down the path, a sudden shiver trailed down her spine. Nyeh..Is someone following me…?

Himiko decided that it probably wasn’t worth her time, and kept her eyes on the path ahead.

It was only moments later when she heard a soft crunching of leaves behind her, not unlike her own footsteps. 

Himiko begun to sweat. “W-who’s there,” she called, squeezing her eyes shut. She fumbled around her pockets and pulled her wand as she turned around. “D-don’t come any closer! I know tons of spells and I collected extra mana today, so they’ll be super effective!”

“Extra effective, huh?” A feminine voice replied, and as the voice came out of the shadows Himiko couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Is this...that weird wolf everyone’s always talking about?

That was a rhetorical question. Sure enough, a wolf with brownish-yellow fur, lavender eyes and what looked to be blonde hair stepped out of the shadows.

Himiko didn’t really like wolves. In fact, she was downright terrified of them. 

Noticing Himiko’s expression, the wolf cried “W-Wait! Please don’t be scared, I was just joking around with you!”

“I kinda doubt that,” Himiko replied, still sweating bullets. This really sucks… I don’t really want to have to fight a wolf so late in the day…

The wolf approached Himiko slowly. “I’m not really a wolf, I’m a werewolf! My name is Akamatsu Kaede, and I come here whenever there’s a full moon. Since, y’know, that’s when I turn into a werewolf!”

But it’s not even nighttime...I’ll play along for now, I guess. 

Himiko relaxed her shoulders, and sighed. “So I don’t have use my magic on you..I guess that’s a relief. My name’s Yumeno Himiko, in case you were wondering.”

Akamatsu - if that is the wolf’s real name - beamed and her snout morphed into something that resembled a grin. Himiko inwardly grimaced, because that’s a lot of teeth, even for a werewolf.

“Yumeno Himiko...are you a wizard?”

Himiko’s cheeks puffed out. “I’m a mage, actually!”

Akamatsu laughed. “A mage, my mistake? Usually I picture wiz- I mean, mages, to be grumpy old dudes with long gray beards, but you’re just adorable for a mage?”

Himiko’s cheeks reddened. “Thanks…”

“ What are you doing out here anyway? It’s almost midnight!” Akamatsu asked.

“I have to bring some food for my friend...she’s really sick, but she lives on the other side of these woods… she really likes these cakes, so it’d be nice if you could just leave me be…” Himiko replied, and she isn’t lying, not really at least. It’s just that she’d been walking aimlessly for sometime. It’s her own fault, but even so…

Akamatsu gasped, startling Himiko out of her thoughts. “Is your friend’s house the green cottage with the chimney that’s got all of those cobwebs on it?”

Himiko nodded. “That’s the one, I think.”

“Then do you want to let me take you there! I know just where it is, and you look like you could use a break!”

Himiko pondered this for a moment. On one hand, she was really tired, and it would nice to get to Kirumi’s house quickly so she could go home and take a nap. On the other hand, she didn’t know for sure if this Akamatsu person, whoever she really was, was even trustworthy. 

But… 

Himiko looked over at Akamatsu, who gave her a huge smile. Himiko shuddered, the sight of those pointy teeth scaring the crap out of her. 

The pros kinda outweigh the cons here.

“Sure, you can take me to Kirumi’s house.”

\---

They’d been walking for a few minutes, when Himiko asked a question that'd been plaguing her.   
“Hey Akamatsu, is it hard being a werewolf?”

Silence, and then “Why do you ask, Himiko-chan? And you know you can call me Kaede, yeah?”

Himiko shrugged. “Just wondering.”

“Well,” Aka- Kaede said, “No one besides my parents and big brother really knows, but people like me just fine otherwise. Honestly, I’d prefer no one else finds out that I’m a werewolf. I might have to eat you now that you know, Himiko-chan!”

Himiko furrowed her brows. “Please don’t…”

Kaede laughed that bubbly laugh again, and for some strange reason Himiko felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Now it’s my turn to ask you a question? Why’d you decide to become a mage?”

 

Himiko looked at the sky. The sky was painted a nice shade of purple, something Kirumi would probably admire, but you could still see some light. 

“I became a mage because I liked what magic could do. It makes people smile real big and it makes you realize that sometimes, the impossible is actually possible.” 

“Himiko…” Kaede said, turning her snout to look at Himiko. “That’s really admirable!”

There it was again: Himiko’s heart skipped another beat, but she smiled. “Yeah, magic is awesome!”

“I don’t really do anything special as a human. All I do is play the piano!”

Himiko raised her eyebrows. “That’s really cool, Kaede-san.”

“You think so? Some people think it’s lame, but I like doing it because it makes me feel happy!”

Himiko hummed in agreement. That’s a nice way of thinking about it.

Soon, they arrived at the path that led to Kirumi’s house. The sky was fully dark now, and the only light that could be seen was that of the full moon. 

“Well, I guess this is it, Himiko-chan!”

Himiko nodded. “Yeah, I guess so…”

As Kaede started to walk down the path they came, Himiko extended her hand and shouted “Wait!”

Kaede turned around and cocked her head. Drawing her hand back, Himiko asked “Will I see you again?”

the wind rustled. For a split second, Himiko thought she saw the figure of a young girl where a wolf used to be. “Maybe, if you come through these woods again,” Kaede replied. “Bye for now!”

And just like that, Kaede disappeared into the shadows of the woods. 

\---

Himiko opened the door with a soft creak! “Kirumi, I’m here! And I brought Tenko’s cakes with me!”

Kirumi stepped out of the kitchen, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hands. “Ah, thank you, Himiko.” The two sat down, and as Kirumi sipped her tea, Himiko said, “Hey Kirumi…Can I ask you something?”

Kirumi raised an eyebrow. “How may I help?”

Himiko turned to look Kirumi in the eye. “Do you know how to flirt with a werewolf?”

Kirumi spat out her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i am still very much taking requests for this series, so don't be shy to leave a comment with a request for kaede and one of the other girls!


End file.
